Till the Day I Die
by Saboku No Sakura
Summary: A small girl is in need of Sakura's help. There is more to this little girls past then Tsunade or her knew. But it seems the Kazekage knows more than they do...but how? And how do the Akatsuki come in to play with this? R&R Be gentle on the flames please!
1. Prologue

**( A/N: Hello everybody!! How are you? This is one of my stories I have had stuck in my mind for quite some time now. Give me some credit right now because it is nearly five in the morning, I am on a train to Indianna... Again and I am very tired and thought...What the hell?! Nothing better to do but write a story with one of my many little ideas floating around up there. I don't know what couple it will be but most likely something with Sakura. GaaSaku, SasuSaku, ItaSaku and maybe some light KakaSaku. Well... welcome to my world.**

**Oh, I do not own Naruto. **

**Emiko-Beautiful Child**

**Kiyoshi-Quiet Child**

**Emiko Kiyoshi- Beautiful, quiet child**

**Till The Day I Die**

**By Saboku no Sakura**

**Prologue**

Haruno Sakura knocked on the oak doors to her Shishou's office. Three in the morning. What the hell was Tsunade thinking? Tsunade had _never_ called her in _this_ early atlease it was an emergency and someone was in urgent need of healing. And that was once. Hyuuga Hinata had come in carried by her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. The mission had been a long and dangerous one with destructive consequences if slip ups occurred. She was ripped and torn at as if her delicate body had been used as a punching bag. Deep lacerations were scattered across pale flesh and burns swelled and blistered, bleeding. Blood was scarce in her veins turning her skin a haunting white and her lips to a pale blue. The blood ran out thin and dark, the poison in her pushing her heart to work overtime.

The unborn child dwelling within her was in grave danger and the four medics had to work fast. Luckily, Sakura had been there with Yakanaka Ino, a fellow medic and friend, Shizune, the Hokage's loyal apprentice, and the Gondaime herself, Tsunade. The four combined were the best medics in Konoha. Thanks to the medic-nin's, the Hyuuga heiress and the child survived. Just barely. Hinata was the one who had saved he child by surrounding her womb in warm chakra, sending the child waves of reassurance and love. The chakra barrier allowed no foreign chakra or poison to pass to the small child. Ingenious…and Sakura couldn't have done it better herself.

"Come in, Sakura" Sakura heard her Sensei's stressed voice from behind the wooden double doors. The doors left her voice slightly muffled to the ear. The cotton candy haired woman entered slowly and surprise spread across her face.

A small girl had her head resting against Tsunade's shoulder, burying her face in the blonds neck. Her breathing was raspy as if the child had been crying only moments earlier. Tsunade had her strong arms wrapped around the girls small body, keeping her hoisted and close to her chest while she slept.

Tsunade looked up. Fatigue was obvious, the dark crescents under her eyes giving it away. The Hokage sighed.

"Thank god you're finally here, Sakura. I have a mission for you" Tsunade whispered careful to not wake the girl but failed as the small toddler whimpered and groaned against her neck. Her face shifted towards Sakura. A pair of large sad purple eyes met her own jade. Small tears slid down pale cheeks before she grabbed tightly at Tsunade, sobbing.

"I want my mom-my" the little girl cried desperately. The loosely worn green yukata of the Hokage was being wrinkled in the tight grasps of the child, soaking it with salty tears. The Gondaime bounced the child up and down gently, until the brown-haired girl's sobs turned to shaky inhilations and small whimpers. "It'll be okay, Emiko" Tsunade almost whined herself.

Sakura couldn't help but stare dumbfound. Never in her life had she seen Tsunade handle a child, even as bad as she was doing. Finally the two's eyes met.

"Sakura... I need you to do a little... baby sitting for me until we can find a proper home for this child"

Tsunade placed the girl on her dirty, bare feet before falling back in a chair with a heavy sigh. The mumbling and complaints were almost inaudible but she could hear them all the same.

Sakura stared at the little girl who wiped at her muddy face. Tear tracks still visible. "Where is my mommy?" Sakura looked down at her eyes then up at Tsunade both knowing the the silent question Sakura was asking. Tsunade nodded her head before the pinkette tuned back to the little girl with a smile.

"How about we go and get you something to eat, ne? You look hungry..." Sakura looked up at Tsunade for a name.

"Her name is Kiyoshi Emiko, born from Etsuko and Hotaka of the Kiyoshi family of Konoha" The Gondaime rubbed her temples in frustration. Alls she wanted was for Sakura to leave and take the annoying kid with her!

Sakura observed the child. She was shaking from head to toe. Almost visibly. She had no shoes on and the small kimono she wore was ripped to shreds. The bright blue fabric just barely hung on to her shoulders. She was extremely melnurished. Just by looking at the child, she could tell she wasn't taken care of by any means. The brown hair atop her was long in some areas and shorter in others. It stuck up in almost every area. A dirty oder came off the girl.

The medic in her told her to heal the childs cuts and the maternal part of her told her to take this child home, feed her, give her a long bath, cut her hair and take her shopping. Yeah, that's what she was going to do.

"Well Sakura? What are you still doing here. I gave you orders" the Hokage snapped at the girl. Sakura daydreamed for a second longer before grinning.

"Why am I still here? This girl needs some caring for"

**Well? What do you think so far? Pretty fun! Isn't Emiko just kuwaii? She already has my love and sympathy!! I want to just hug her and help her. :( Anyways...what will Sakura do and how will she take this? There is more to this babysitting then Tsunade led on to. Find out in the nexy chapter!!**

**-Sakura gets Emiko home and cleans her up**

**-Konoha 9 meet the smallest member**

**-How well will Sakura sleep tonight?**

**-Why in the HELL is the Kazekage in Konoha?**

**Love you all,**

**Saboku no Sakura**


	2. Authors Note: Sorry!

A/N: Okay, please don't kill me or throw stuff at me. I know this is coming to you late but I have writers block like no other. I have nothing at this moment. I have the whole plot and everything but...you all know what I mean. I am just so lost right now. I apologize for those of you who have already come to like the beginnning of my story. I am hoping it will be up soon. I am once again truly sorry.

Please forgive me

X Saboku no Sakura


End file.
